The Eyes Tell
by I has Bunny Minions
Summary: Sakura went on a mission with NAruto and Kakashi: a simple escort mission. But this mission had changed her life in more ways than one.


**A/N: TT_TT Well, I's here and bring you a story. This is my very first fanfic and I have no clue but I just had this sudden urge to put out there. If you like it I will updated it ASAP. Title is kinda lame but you'll see why soon enough. Now I'm kinda babbling and boring y'all to death so with out further adu,Through the Eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing manga/anime Naruto. All ownership goes to the amazing Masashi Kishmoto. I do however own my freakishly obssession of the show(though I'd prefer the manga.)**

**This is my first fanfic in the history of ever. So I needs reviews of sorts to help me out. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Prolouge: Close and Lost

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi are on there latest mission: to escort a woman, Hikaru Yamamoto, back to Cloud. Simple enough if She didn't hold the most anceint and most powerful scroll known to all shinobi, so Hikaru was a hot commodity.

"How much longer till we reach Cloud, sensei?" Sakura asked, carrying the now sleeping woman on her back. Kakashi looked back at the two females, pink and violet hair mixing together in the wind created by there speed. He saw the pinkette's eyes droop a little.

"We'll rest here for now." Kakashi responded, pointing to a small clearing just below the group. Sakura and Naruto nodded. They jump off the branches and landed lightly on the ground, though the sudden movement caused Hikaru to wake.

"What's going on?" the violet haired beauty asked. Bright golden eyes looked around at the unfamilar scenery before meeting a pair of green.

"We're going to rest for a little while. So relax, Yamamoto-san." Sakura smiled at the violette. Hikaru nodded before dozing off,still on Sakura's back, much to her dismay. After Kakashi and Naruto finished setting up camp, Sakura lightly laid Hikaru down, feeling some relief from carrying the purple-headed female for so long. She sighed.

"Sakura-chan, we kinda need a fire." Naruto spoke standing no to far behind her. The Rosette sighed and did some hand signs, then fire came out of her airway, lighting the pile of the dry, brittle wood, sending an eerie yet peaceful light across the clearing. Naruto and Kakashi started to heat up the fish while Sakura went to go wake Hikaru. As Sakura walked over to the sleeping beuaty, Hikaru moved and kicked Sakura in the knee, making Sakura fall and elbow Hikaru in the nose.

"OW!" the violette hollered, making bth Kakashi and Naruto stop in their tracks. They males looked behind them to see both females holding an injured part of thier body-Sakura holding her knee, Hikaru holding her nose-both males took all they could not to laugh at the scene before them, but apparently Naruto wasn't as lucky as Kakashi.

* * *

After Sakura reluctantly healed Naruto's wounds, inflicted by Hikaru, and they ate their selective peices of fish, they all went to sleep, except for Sakura who decided to take first watch. It was late into the night and the fire was down on its last few sparks and Sakura was going t re kindle it when the leaves around the clearing started rustling. Sakura pulled out a kunai in time to deflect the one aim at the back of her head.

"Kakashi! Naruto! Get up!" Sakura's voice rang thru the forest, waking the other three behind her.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked, kunai in hand, scanning the forest for signs of danger.

"It's an ambush!" Sakura yelled as she deflected more kunais. She ran towards Hikaru, who still sleeping was being taken by one of the enemy ninja. "No, you don't!" Sakura chased after the ninja at a speed that would put Neji to shame but even so Sakura had a hard time keeping up.

Back at the clearing, Naruto and Kakashi were still dodging and deflecting kunais thrown by the ninjas.

"Kakashi-sensei, why aren't they coming out?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They're not trying to attack. They're wanting something."Kakashi looks behind him to see that both females are gone."And they're not going to get it."

Naruto looks confused at what Kakashi said."Huh?" Kakashi looks at the fox boy with a amused expression.

* * *

Sakura dodged a hit from the ninja. She was easily dodging and dancing out of her oppenents way. He aimed a kick for Sakura's side which she dogded. She then grabbed his leg and tossed him back a couple of feet, making him landing into the tree behind her. "Yamamoto-san, we got to get out of here." Sakura said to the sleeping beauty. 'Man, she is just like Naruto when is comed to sleeping.' the pinkette thought. Sakura flung the girl over her shoulder and raced back towards the clearing when a pericing scream rang through the forest. It was Hikaru.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Behind you!" Sakura turned around in time to see a kunai aimed for them but too late to deflect in as it went for her eye.


End file.
